Jo esperaré per tu fins al final
by KlaudiaLobithaCullen
Summary: ¿Cuanto tiempo serias capaz de esperar por la persona que amas? ¿Cuanto serias capaz de soportar? ¿Cuanto serias capaz de hacer? Ellos dos lo harian todo... ¿Quien dijo que el amor a distancia no funciona? JXA One-Shot


**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es un regalo de mi pequeña e inocente musa para Christina Becker, por su cumpleaños numero 19. Nena, eres muy especial :D**

* * *

**Jo esperaré per tu... fins al final**

Lagrimas…

Lagrimas era lo único que salía de los ojos de la chica que él tenía enfrente. Ella lloraba y era por su causa, ella lloraba y él odiaba ver aquel cuadro tan desgarrador. Pero no podía hacer nada, la decisión estaba tomada y él, por más que quisiera, no podía hacer más que obedecer.

Se acercó a ella con los brazos extendidos y la abrazo en señal de consuelo y cariño. Odiaba verla sufrir, eso lo había descubierto cuando la conoció. Y ser el causante de su sufrimiento no se lo perdonaba. Pero él no podía hacer nada más.

— Ali, por favor. No quiero que llores, no me lo perdonare jamás—le dijo con voz suave.

— Pero necesito llorar. No podré sacar mi tristeza de otra manera—dijo ella con la cara hundida en su camisa—. No quiero que te vayas, no quiero.

— Y yo no quiero irme, pero no puedo hacer nada. Te extrañare, mucho. Te extrañare como a nadie. Me vas a hacer mucha falta Alice.

— Y tú a mí. Demasiada. No puedo creer que te vayas tan lejos, y tan rápido. No me lo creo, ¿y si estoy soñando? ¿Y si en cualquier momento despierto y te encuentro a mi lado? Como deseo que sea así.

— Yo también, Alice. Pero tranquila, no falta demasiado para que tenga la mayoría de edad y pueda volver contigo, y créeme que cuento los días.

— Catorce meses, dos semanas y cinco días. ¡Eso es una eternidad, Jasper! No lo soportare.

— Si lo harás. ¿Sabes por qué? porque eres fuerte, mucho muy fuerte. Más fuerte que yo. Ya desearía yo tener tu fortaleza.

Ella sonrió y lo miro a los ojos.

— Promete que volverás—dijo en un susurro.

— Te doy mi palabra de caballero que volveré a tu lado, Alice. Eres lo más hermoso de mi vida. Y juro sobre ella misma que volveré a ti.

— Y yo te juro que esperare por ti hasta el final—remato ella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas intentando sonreír. Se acercaron el uno al otro poco a poco y se dieron el primer beso de su relación, y el último, hasta solo Dios sabe cuándo.

Esa misma tarde él voló a Italia, junto a sus padres, pues su papá había obtenido un trabajo más que prometedor en aquel lado del mundo. Jasper no quería ir, no quería, porque le dolía en el alma separarse de la chica más hermosa que había entrado en su vida. No lo soportaba, sentía como si le estuviesen arrancando algo de su pecho, de allí donde estaba su corazón.

Sus padres no habían ni siquiera hecho el intento de escuchar sus deseos de quedarse allí. Simplemente tenía que ir y no había vuelta a atrás.

…

_**Catorce meses y dos semanas…**_

Habían pasado cinco días y ella ya estaba desesperada, deseaba saber algo de él. Deseaba escuchar su voz, sentir su cuerpo contra el de ella, aspirar su aroma embriagante y varonil, sentir que sus almas se fundían en una, que le crecían unas alas en la espalda mientras lo escuchaba decirle cosas bonitas.

Caminaba en círculos en su habitación, sintiendo que el aire le faltaba, cuando su celular sonó. Ella corrió hasta el pequeño aparato.

_Número desconocido._

Frunció el ceño confusa y apretó el pequeño botoncito verde. Se llevó el aparato al oído:

— Bueno—dijo un tanto tensa.

— _¿Alice? Alice soy yo._

— ¿Jasper?

— _Si_

— ¡Oh, Jasper! No sabes cómo te he extrañado. Me haces falta, me haces demasiada falta, mi amor— dijo, su voz haciendo eco del agujero que llevaba en el pecho desde su despedida.

— _Tu también, mi amor. Ali, te he extrañado tanto que siento que no sobreviviré. Falta demasiado._

— Lo sé, me siento fatal. Bella ya está desesperada. Me quiere sacar de la cabeza la idea de esperarte, pero no.

— _Tranquila, comprende a Bella, debe ser muy difícil para ella ver a su mejor amiga en este estado. _

— Lo sé, lo sé. Pero no lo puedo evitar.

— _¿Alice?_

— ¿Si?

— _Te amo._

— Y yo a ti. Muchísimo.

— _Oye escúchame, mañana comenzare en el Instituto de aquí y es internado de semana. Estaré en casa solo los fines, y no me permiten tener el celular allí. No podre llamarte diariamente, como me gustaría, pero me conectare cada fin de semana para verte por el video chat. _

— Pero…

— _Lo sé, yo también me moleste. Pero necesito que seas fuerte, seamos fuertes mi amor._

— Si, seremos fuertes—suspiro ella.

— _Me debo ir, aquí es tardísimo. Te amo. _

— Te amo más.

…

_**Doce meses y una semana…**_

_Ring… Ring…_

_Jasper te está llamando._

Esas palabras en la pantalla del computador lograban llenar su alma de tranquilidad. Inmediatamente respondió la llamada y la webcam comenzó a trabajar, llevándole la imagen más necesitada por su espíritu desde miles y miles de kilómetros allá.

— _Alice_

— Hola amor—dijo ella sonriendo.

— _Hola mi cielo, ¿Cómo estas hoy?_

— Extrañándote como siempre.

— _Estoy igual. No sabes cuánto te extraño. _

— Lo sé, te entiendo. Mi corazón anhela volverte a ver.

Palabras muy arrebatadas. Palabras que poco dejaban lugar a la dama que se suponía debía ser Alice, pero ellos no lo tomaban en cuenta. Cuando el amor es a la distancia, no es posible mantenerlo vivo con comentarios recatados y sutiles. El amor a la distancia debe alimentarse del fuego de la pasión contenida, del amor correspondido pero inalcanzable.

— La semana entrante es tu cumpleaños—dijo ella.

— _Lo sé__—_respondió él con calma—_. En el colegio harán algo, pero no me entusiasma demasiado._

— Es tu cumpleaños, debes pasarla bien.

— _Solo la pasare bien de una manera. _

— ¿Cómo?

— _Contigo a mi lado…_

…

_**Diez meses y tres días.**_

Él se encontraba en el colegio, con la portátil en las piernas. La conexión de internet de aquel instituto era bastante buena, salvo que tenía bloqueada todas las redes sociales y cualquier forma de contacto con el mundo exterior. Jasper sentía que los tenían prisioneros… prisioneros de sus padres.

No soportaba el aire de aquel lugar, siempre le parecía pesado e irrespirable mientras se encontraba allí. Solo la voz, la dulce voz de aquella chica tan hermosa lograba ayudarlo a respirar. Él grababa y atesoraba todas sus conversaciones por el video chat, como el más precioso de sus tesoros, y así cuando se sentía atrapado, prisionero, escuchaba alguna de aquellas conversaciones y su hermosa voz lo tranquilizaba. Solo así lograba seguir respirando y seguir viviendo.

…

_**Ocho meses, una semana y dos días…**_

— Jasper—pregunto ella al responder al celular.

— _Sí, soy yo. ¿Cómo estás, mi hada hermosa?_

— Extrañándote mucho. Como siempre.

— _Necesitaba oír tu voz—_respondió él.

— ¿Por qué no te has conectado este fin de semana?

— _Es que, se me ha descompuesto la computadora. No agarra internet y pues no puedo._

— ¡Oh, Jazz! Que mal. ¿Tardara mucho en componerse?

— _Si, al menos un mes. Porque no hay nadie que me la componga en sábado y me la entregue el domingo. Y yo no puedo salir del colegio, son muy estrictos en ese sentido. Debo esperar a que mis padres puedan llevarla. Y ya sabes como son._

— ¿Y cómo nos comunicaremos?

— _Aunque me salga más caro, pero te llamare cada fin de semana. No puedo sobrevivir sin tu voz. He grabado todas nuestras conversaciones, las convertí a MP3 y las tengo en mi reproductor, sé que es extraño, pero es lo único que me calma._

— ¿Tú también? —rio Alice divertida. Jasper se unió a su risa un poco menos incómodo.

…

_**Siete meses y un día…**_

— _Ya tengo la portátil arreglada__—_dijo en un susurro.

— ¡Qué bueno! —exclamo ella emocionada—. Oye ya no te arriesgues, por favor.

— _Lo sé, lo siento. Sé que te tengo preocupada. ¿Me perdonas?_

— Como decirle que no a esa voz—rio ella.

— _Te amo, con todo mi corazón._

— Y yo a ti, pero debes dormirte ya. No puedes seguir con esto. Nos conectaremos el fin de semana.

— _Si, está bien. Solo necesitaba escucharte un momento. _

— Y yo a ti, me has hecho muy feliz. Pero me harás más feliz si el fin de semana me dices que has salido bien librado.

— _De acuerdo. Te mando un beso. Descansa. _

— Descansa, mi amor.

Eran las cuatro de la mañana en aquel lugar del mundo. Jasper se había encerrado en el baño de su dormitorio para poder hablar con su gran amor. No se arrepentía, aunque tenía sueño, porque no podría dormir sin antes haberle dado las buenas noches a Alice, quien en ese mismo momento, en el otro lado del mundo se había ido a dormir con una enorme sonrisa en los labios y la preocupación marcada en el entrecejo. Jasper había metido a escondidas en el colegio su teléfono celular y le había estado llamando desde el colegio, porque ya no soportaba demasiado tiempo sin escuchar la voz de Alice.

…

_**Cinco meses y dos días…**_

— Jasper, te pedí que no lo siguieras haciendo. Por favor no quiero que te metas en problemas… —suspiro Alice al recibir esa llamada entre semana al celular.

— _Lo sé y lo siento, pero no puedo. No soporto. De verdad no lo aguanto… __—_exhaló desesperado. Odiaba hacer sentir mal a Alice, pero lo que más odiaba era tener que aguantar exactamente 144 horas para poder escuchar su dulce voz. No lo soportaba, porque le provocaba un hueco en el pecho enorme que no le permitía respirar, sentir ni pensar.

— No te disculpes, solo no te metas en problemas—pidió de nuevo Alice.

— _Es que no puedo soportar tanto tiempo sin escucharte. Te necesito, te necesito. Siento que moriré. De verdad_— solo como estaba, encerrado en el baño del colegio, Jasper se permitió derramar algunas lágrimas de desesperación, de frustración, de enojo.

— No morirás—dijo ella tratando de sonar serena, a pesar de que ella sentía exactamente lo mismo—. Quedamos en que seriamos fuertes. Soporta, ya no falta demasiado.

— _De verdad no puedo, Alice. Te necesito. Te necesito demasiado. _

— Y yo a ti. Pero seremos fuertes. Solo es un poco más. Un poco más.

… un poco más. Pero parecía una eternidad.

…

_**Tres meses exactos…**_

Jasper tragó saliva con dificultad mientras se sentaba en la oficina del director. Lo habían pillado durante el descanso intentando llamar a Alice desde una de las altas ramas de un sauce que había en el patio trasero.

En principio habían pensado que intentaba escapar, pues el árbol daba por encima de la barda. Pero cuando le habían visto el celular, el prefecto había entendido que intentaba, lo cual había agravado el problema, puesto que un compañero de él lo había acusado semanas atrás. Solo que él se había enterado a tiempo ese día y había enterrado el celular en el jardín. De allí lo sacaba cada dos o tres días que le llamaba a Alice.

Habían castigado al otro muchacho por mentir, y él había salido bien librado… hasta ese día. El problema era grande y Jasper sabía lo que le esperaba.

— Muy bien señor Whitlock, supongo que entiende la gravedad de su falta.

— Sí, señor—dijo Jasper sin mirarlo. Ni siquiera estaba haciendo algo malo, solo llamándole a la muchacha que se había robado su corazón y que estaba en el otro lado del mundo. ¿Qué acaso eso era un delito? Pero claro que aquel hombre solterón de 58 años no lo comprendería.

— ¿Me puede decir a quien intentaba llamarle? —pregunto el director con inusitada curiosidad.

— A… a… — Jasper tartamudeó tontamente, pues nadie en el colegio ni en esa ciudad sabia de su amor a distancia—… a mi novia.

— ¿Su novia? —preguntó el hombre incrédulo.

— Sí. Mi novia, Alice. Vive en Philadelphia.

— Ah... entiendo—dijo el hombre a lo cual Jasper frunció el ceño y lo miro confuso. El director suspiro encogiéndose de hombros, como quien no quiere la cosa—. Sin embargo, las reglas son las reglas y aquí la regla prohíbe el uso de celulares y redes sociales. Así que, lo lamento mucho. Tendrás que entregarme el celular y tendrás suspensión de fin de semana por dos meses.

Jasper suspiró derrotado mientras ponía su teléfono en la mano de aquel señor mientras las palabras calaban en su corazón "Suspensión de fin de semana por dos meses" Dos meses encerrado en aquel lugar, sin poder salir de ese encierro, sin poder ver a Alice, sin poder sentirla más cerca de él, a pesar de estar tan lejos.

…

_**Dos meses y una semana…**_

¿Por qué no se había conectado? ¿Por qué no sabía nada de él? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué había pasado?

La desesperación contenida se reflejaba en su rostro. Jasper no se había conectado desde hacía tres semanas y ella estaba desesperada. Su instinto le decía que algo le había pasado, que algo no estaba bien. Y ella por lógica había deducido que lo habían pillado con el celular. Esa era la explicación que se le ocurría y que más deseaba creer, porque se le cortaba la respiración de solo pensar que algo le hubiese podido ocurrir. Temía lo peor, pero no tenía manera de saberlo, por lo que solo podía intentar ser optimista.

…

_**Un mes y dos semanas...**_

Jasper dio una y mil vueltas por el dormitorio, como león enjaulado. Porque así se sentía, como un león enjaulado. Como ave atrapada en una jaula. No soportaba un día más y aun le faltaban dos semanas para completar su castigo.

Cada tanto tomaba el MP3 y reproducía alguna de sus conversaciones con Alice, pero ya no surtían el mismo efecto sobre él. No podían calmarlo porque necesitaba escucharla a ella, necesitaba sentir su cuerpo, abrazarla, besar su cabello negro, hermoso y largo. Besar sus labios, que solo había probado una vez.

Se tumbó sobre su cama, hundió la cara en una almohada y exhaló un gruñido desesperado. No podía seguir esperando, deseaba con todas sus fuerzas verla. Ansiaba verla, la necesitaba…

Exhaló un hondo suspiro y dejó que unas lágrimas silenciosas humedecieran la almohada. Al fin y al cabo casi nadie se quedaba en el colegio los fines de semana, y en ese momento no había nadie cerca de él.

…

_**Tres semanas…**_

_Ring... ring…_

_Jasper te está llamando_

Alice leyó esas palabras en el computador y sintió como si el alma le regresara al cuerpo. Sin pensárselo dos veces abrió la video llamada y su corazón dio un vuelco en su pecho cuando vio a su amado, mirándola desde el otro lado del mundo.

— ¡Jasper! —exclamó ella un tanto conmocionada.

— _Alice, que gusto de poder hablar contigo__—_dijo él emocionado como pocas veces.

— Lo mismo digo. ¿Dónde te habías metido? me tenías con el alma en un hilo.

— _Me pillaron con el celular__—_dijo él a lo que Alice reprimió un "Te lo dije" —_. Estuve castigado estos dos meses, suspensión de fin de semana._

— Lo sabía—dijo Alice—. Pero tú de terco ¿no?

— _Lo sé, lo siento mucho Alice. _

— Ya no importa, al menos no hemos muerto de desesperación—bromeó Alice.

Jasper se la quedó mirando un momento mientras intentaba adivinar un cambio que él notaba en su amor. Se congeló en el acto cuando se dio cuenta de que el larguísimo cabello de Alice se había reducido hasta arriba de su hombro.

— _¿Qué le paso a tu…?_

— Ah… —le interrumpió Alice entendiendo—. Pues… por la desesperación mi cabello estaba sufriendo las consecuencias, y me lo corte antes de terminar calva. De cualquier modo deseaba cortarlo hace mucho. ¿Recuerdas que alguna vez te lo comente? Pues aquí está el resultado. Me gusta… creo. ¿A ti no?

— _Se te ve muy bien, solo que me siento culpable. Te lo has cortado por desesperación y esa desesperación es mi culpa. Pero me gusta mucho. Está bonito__—_dijo Jasper intentando sonreír, mientras la culpa lo golpeaba.

— Te extraño—dijo ella.

— _Y yo a ti__—_respondió él—_. Muchísimo. _

…

_**Una semana…**_

Jasper enfrentó ese fin de semana a sus padres, faltaba una semana para su cumpleaños y podía decidir por sí mismo. Y su decisión era volver a Philadelphia lo más pronto posible. Después de gritos, reproches e incluso llantos por parte de su madre, por fin accedieron a dejarle volver.

Jasper ya no podía esperar más. Compró su boleto de avión listo para la siguiente semana. Iría primero a Londres y de allí tomaría otro vuelo a Philadelphia. Una semana, en una semana estaría con su Alice.

Ella brincó de emoción al escuchar la noticia, tanto que le dio risa a Jasper. Él le dijo el número del vuelo que tomaría en Londres y en el que llegaría al aeropuerto de Philadelphia. Vuelo 254 Londres-Philadelphia.

Ya todo estaba listo. El colegio había finalizado clases ese mismo fin de semana y ya no tenía nada a que volver a Italia, nada porque alejarse de nuevo de ella.

…

_**Un día…**_

Alice estaba completamente emocionada, bailoteaba de un lado a otro, arreglando su habitación y mirando el letrero que había hecho para recibir a Jasper en el aeropuerto al día siguiente. Un letrero azul con letras plateadas y lleno de diamantina que decía "Bienvenido a mí, Jasper" también lleno de corazones y de estrellas.

Estaba bajando las escaleras de su casa, cuando escucho en la televisión algo que le tiró el alma a los pies.

"_El vuelo 254 proveniente de Londres Inglaterra y con destino a Philadelphia cayó desde cien mil pies de altura al sufrir fallas mecánicas mientras sobrevolaba el Atlántico Norte. No hay sobrevivientes"_

— ¡Nooo! —gritó Alice cayendo de rodillas. Su mente se nubló completamente, su espíritu estaba destrozado. El avión de Jasper se había caído, Jasper había muerto. ¡JASPER ESTABA MUERTO!

No podía ser, no podía creerlo y mientras lloraba su corazón palpitaba fuertemente en su pecho, lleno de conmoción.

…

…

…

_**Dos días después…**_

Se encontraba sentada en el banco del parque donde había conocido al amor de su vida. Allí, en ese banco, sola ahora, recordaba una y otra vez su primer encuentro. Ahora él estaba muerto y ella se sentía sola y perdida. Sola y acongojada.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas una vez más, mientras miraba al cielo, allí donde debía estar él. No podía creer lo que había pasado, justo cuando iban a verse de nuevo, justo cuando parecía que nada ni nadie los volvería a separar.

Cerró los ojos y creyó escuchar unos pasos suaves sobre la hierba, pasos cautelosos, que ella había aprendido a distinguir. Sollozó, pues su mente le estaba jugando una mala broma. Creía que él estaba allí, pero no podía ser. Temió haberse vuelto loca cuando sintió que alguien se paraba detrás de ella y distinguió esa aura tan hermosa. No podía ser él, no, no. Se estaba volviendo loca por el dolor.

Apretó los ojos con más fuerza aun, deseando que aquellos pensamientos se fueran. Creyó que su corazón moriría cuando distinguió el aroma varonil y embriagante… no era él, no.

Un par de fuertes brazos la rodearon por la espalda y sintió un suave cabello rizado caer en su rostro. No podía ser, ahora si se había vuelto loca.

— Alice, mírame—escuchó la voz y creyó morir de angustia.

— No—se limitó a contestar, sabiendo que quien estuviese viendo la escena, la sabría loca.

— Por favor Alice, mírame. Estoy aquí.

— No, no es cierto. Tú moriste. Moriste hace unos días.

— No Alice. Me acabo de enterar de lo del avión. Alice por favor mírame.

Alice abrió los ojos despacio, sintiendo el miedo de sufrir una desilusión…

Sus ojos se cristalizaron al ver…

…

…

…

…

Allí estaba su Jasper. Estaba bien, estaba vivo. ¿Pero cómo? ¿Cómo había sobrevivido?

— ¿¡Cómo!? —exclamó al darse cuenta de que lo que tenía enfrente era real.

— El avión que se estrelló… No venía en él… Me quede dormido y lo perdí—Jasper se encogió de hombros—. Mi celular se descompuso cuando salí de casa y por eso no pude avisarte, y cuando llegue aquí me dijo Bella lo del avión. Casi se desmaya cuando me vio.

Alice le escuchaba con la boca abierta. Cuán extraña puede ser la vida. Cuán extraño puede ser el amor.

— Y ahora estas aquí—dijo ella sonriendo, decidiendo olvidarse de que hacía unos segundos ella lo sabía muerto. Ya no importaba.

— Te prometí que volvería a ti.

— Me hiciste esperar mucho tiempo—le reprochó con un puchero y un pequeño codazo, conteniendo su alegría.

— Lo siento, señorita—respondió él con el tono caballeroso de siempre.

Y se besaron… se besaron deseando que el momento nunca se terminara jamás. Desde ese momento supieron que su amor era para siempre, pues ellos se esperarían siempre…

**~Fins al final~**

* * *

**_Hola! ¿Que tal la vida por estos lados? Bueno antes que nada, felicidades a Christina Becker, que cumplio 19 años el 17 de Enero. Que emocion! Nena eres muy especial y llegaras muy, muy MUY lejos :D_**

**_Y bueno, este OS debo la inspiracion a un mensaje enviado a la seccion de ayuda de una revista de hace un año, jajaja xD y a una cancion de mi grupo predilecto Radaid. Se llama Butterfly y es una mezcla de iongles con catalan muy hermosa y como mi querida Chris es de Cataluña, pues este fic fue concebido en especial para ella. jejeje xD_**

**_Sobre las actualizaciones, les dire que me estoy intentando decidir entre Vivir una Nueva Vida, Llamado del Amor y Amor de Pelicula, mis musas no se ponen de acuerdo en nada :S En cualquier caso, pronto tendre el capitulo de alguna de esas tres. Aunque me gustaria que la de Dos Vidas un Mismo Amor no fuera tan dormilona que esa si la tengo hace mucho dormida, jajaja._**

**_Bueno Besos que ya empiezo a irme por las ramas._**

**_Como dirian Chris y Romy..._**

**_Petonets. Adeu._**

**_Klau :D_**


End file.
